1. Field
This relates to a laundry machine and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background
A laundry machine may remove dirt from laundry items using a softening action, a friction force of water flow and an impact to the laundry items caused by rotation of a pulsator or a drum. A fully automatic laundry machine may perform a continuous series of cycles including washing, rinsing, and spinning without user manipulation during a washing operation.